My Favourite
by Spider9x
Summary: Yotsuba does abit of finger pointing, at the wrong place.


**My Favourite**

**Summary:** Yotsuba does a bit of finger pointing, at the wrong place.

Ever since her discovery of Jumbo's secret identity as a florist in a certain chapter, Yotsuba rekindled her love for Sunflowers.

"You like Sunflowers best?"

"I do, they're cool!"

"But Sunflowers are like the sun, how can they be cool?"

"Yes they can! Sunflowers are cooler than the sun!"

"Well, temperature wise, that's for sure. But so are the other kinds of flowers," Jumbo gestured towards the flora in the shop, "like Daisies or Roses."

"Yeah but they are not called Sunflowers!"

"..."

Jumbo realised that there was no way he could get the six year old to understand the oxymoron especially when Yotsuba was so sure of herself and he himself was, on the other hand, slightly confused.

Yotsuba left the shop, pretending to be a sunflower fairy, with five stalks of flowers almost as tall as herself. (There were six in the shop initially) She was proud of herself for having enough money to take a bus, even after insisting that Jumbo accept her generous payment of ten yen. (He did so reluctantly)

Fuuka lay sprawled on the sofa, watching the afternoon news. She yawned without inhibition and as most girls of her age do, thought listlessly about her love life or the lack there of.

An average high school girl, with a good figure and pleasing personality. Why was she still unattached? Most of her friends have already had countless break ups and many lovers over the years in school while she was the only one who had not experienced her first kiss.

"I don't want to be left on the shelf!" Fuuka wailed out loud to no one in particular. "I wish someone will come along so that I can fall passionately and madly in love with him..."

"Maybe even Jumbo..." she added unconvincingly.

"You want to fall in love with Jumbo?"

Fuuka jumped off the sofa in alarm, embarrassed that her little aspiration had been overheard.

Alas, it was no prince nor towering florist to sweep her off her feet but only Yotsuba struggling with a melting and dripping popsicle.

Relieved that it was not her mother or Asagi, or even Jumbo himself, (not that he would ever appear in her house without warning) Fuuka put on a wide smile and tried her best to change the topic.

"Hey there, Yotsuba-chan! That's a delicious looking popsicle you're eating!"

The said girl leapt onto the sofa with her arms spread like an aeroplane and twirled around to face Fuuka. The six year old was still a head shorter than Fuuka even with the sofa on her side.

"You like Jumbo?"

Attempt at diversion failed.

Fuuka knew that she was treading on dangerous grounds; one wrong move could result in a very interesting Yotsuba Newspapers headline coming up, one that spelt her eternal doom and embarrassment.

"Just like Asagi and Torako, Ena and Miura," she tried explaining in the best way she could think of, "Jumbo and I are friends."

Technically speaking, all Fuuka knew about Jumbo was that he was impressively tall, a florist and has a car- from the Kowai and Ayase neighbourly outings with Jumbo as the chauffeur. Still, it's always good to have a wider definition of the word 'friends'.

Yotsuba stood deep in thought on the sofa, arms akimbo and the popsicle stick hanging out of her mouth.

"I like Jumbo too!" She announced. If just being friends with a person was equivalent to liking him or her, Yotsuba certainly loved a lot of people.

The conversation was going in a positive direction but Fuuka still hoped fervently for something to get her out of this awkward situation. '_Anything.._' she pleaded silently.

An unknown higher being must have taken pity on Fuuka because the very next moment, Yotsuba noticed the different sunflowers designs on Fuuka's shirt and her attention was promptly diverted, much to Fuuka's relief.

Asagi had nagged at Fuuka countless times regarding her terrible fashion sense. The sunflower shirt Fuuka was wearing currently had also been one of the many pieces of clothing subjected to frequent and ferocious fashion debates.

Fuuka had found nothing wrong with the delightful sunflowers printed within the nine different coloured cubes splashed on the front of the shirt. Each sunflower also took on a contrasting colour to the square box which contained it. In short, a very colourful shirt indeed.

Asagi, however, argued that the shirt was the epitome of horrendous colour combination and should never be worn out of the house or even sent to the factories to be mass produced in the first place.

The compromise they reached was a pointless one- Fuuka was not allowed to wear it whenever Asagi was around.

Yotsuba was strongly captivated by the sunflowers on Fuuka's shirt. The odd colour combinations did not bother Yotsuba or the Kowai family in general, given the number of bright purple hair ties and shirts Yotsuba owned.

She felt an overwhelming need to inform Fuuka of her favourite flower out of the nine available.

"I like this one the best!" Yotsuba poked confidently at a faded orange sunflower within a dark blue square with her index finger.

Fuuka's mouth dropped open. " H-hhuh?"

This particular flower happened to be at Fuuka's chest area, and more specifically, located on the left peak of her bosom. The poor flower was being subjected to repeated prodding which were not exactly gentle.

Misinterpreting Fuuka's exclamation as confusion and being ignorant towards all but her favourite design, Yotsuba simply poked harder.

"This is my faaaaavourite!"

Fuuka realised that one should be more careful of what one wishes for.

**~The end~**

**A/N: **Based on a true experience. I was the one who did the poking of course. Thanks for reading and please review =D

And yes, I spell 'favourite' with a 'u' so it's not a typo.


End file.
